


i'd tell you i love you (but then i'd have to mean it)

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Medium Slow Burn, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Suburban White Ladies, Top Sam Wilson, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Posing undercover as married is dull and easyUntil it's not





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> its ya girl back with another wip because i'm a dumbass
> 
> i can't stop thinking about the intense gay eye contact between sam and buck in endgame so here we are
> 
> pretty trope heavy as most undercover couple fics are ohwelllll
> 
> twiter is @_AMAMOT

“Dude can you chill?” Sam looked over at Bucky in the passenger side of the car. “This mission is a milk run, we just gotta lay low and make friends to expose the drug and weapon ring in a nice suburban neighborhood.”   
  
“I know.” Bucky replied testily.   
  
“I think Hill even got us a house with a pool.” Sam jostled him with an elbow at a red light. “We’re pretty much getting a paid vacation while the B team cleans up the usual shit.”

“I just… I feel uneasy ya know?” Bucky admitted.

“You always feel uneasy, it’s probably that hotdog you ate in the airport.” Sam looked over at him again. “Look, we’re in suburban Ohio posing as newlyweds, just chill and it’ll all be over soon.”

They pulled up by a sturdy bungalow surrounded by pristine lawns and mid-level SUVs. Suburban bliss, cloaking a drug ring. Just another day in the office. Bucky hated it, he felt like he could practically feel the suburban ladies peeping out their windows as they pulled their suitcases out of their assigned car. Sam held his hand out expectantly and they walked up to the door hand-in-hand. The “movers” hired by SHIELD had brought furniture and surveillance equipment over the day before, so they only had to unpack their personal belongings.

“Of course.” Bucky muttered when he saw the bedroom. Why would there be more than one bed, they were supposed to be married. “Wilson if you kick me in your sleep I’ll kick you back.”

They had shared much more uncomfortable spaces in their time on the run and going on missions together. Sam was right, as much as Bucky hated saying it, this was really more like an extended vacation.

“I give the white lady next door like 20 minutes til she’s knocking on our door with a casserole or some shit to welcome us.” Sam came into the bedroom. “Look like I’ve been ravishing you.”

_ “You _ ravishing  _ me? _ ” Bucky raised an eyebrow, which was only met with a more challenging eyebrow from Sam. “Ok ok fine.”

True to their predictions, there was a brunette lady with way too much hairspray at their door a half hour later.

“Hiya! My name’s Brenda! My husband is Ken and we live right next door!” Her smile was fake and her lipstick was too bright.

“Hello there ma’am. I’m James and this is my love, Sammy.” Bucky turned his charm all the way up and pulled Sam into a side hug in their doorway. “Great to meet ya. Are the little ones I saw playin’ ball in the street yours?”   
  
“Oh heavens no. Those’re Rachel’s kids, she lets them run rampant all over.” Brenda looked scandalized. She pulled a huge tupperware out of her too-large tote bag. “Anyway here’s some of my famous lasagna so ya don’t have to cook on your first night. Will we be seein’ you two at the BBQ this weekend?”

“Wouldn’t miss it ma’am.” Sam responded, taking the tupperware from her. “Can’t wait to meet everyone.”

Bucky sniffed the lasagna after Brenda had left. “What’re the odds of this being poisoned ya think? I really don’t wanna cook.”   
  
“Doubt they’d kill us off the first night we’re here.” Sam pointed out, scooping out an ample portion to microwave. “Brenda seems like she’s into all the neighborhood gossip. Probably good to get to know her and Ken? Was it?”   
  
“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.” Bucky said through a mouthful of cold lasagna straight from the tupperware. “Am I gonna have to join a pyramid scheme to get into the inner circle of peeping neighbors?”   
  


“Probably.” Sam said as he got a beer from the fridge.

They ate and settled their belongings into the house after dinner, getting ready for the first night as an undercover couple. The bed was a king with a memory foam mattress and silk sheets, but there was still only one bed. 

“You got a preferred side to sleep on?” Bucky asked Sam when he came out of the shower. 

“Whichever side is least likely to have you on it.” 

They settled into the luxurious bed, facing away from each other like quarreling lovers. Bucky couldn’t sleep, instead laid awake listening to the silence of their quiet neighborhood. He was going through the list of suspects that they had been given in his head when he felt an arm over his waist. He tensed for a minute before realizing that Sam was still asleep and shuffling up behind him. 

At some point Bucky must’ve dozed off, because he woke up still held tightly to Sam’s chest. He didn’t think of himself as a small person, despite being much shorter than most of the men he worked with. But with Sam’s long legs wrapped around his and pulled close with the strong bicep, Bucky felt cared for in a way he hadn’t since he was very little. He pretended to be asleep as Sam woke up and quickly disentangled himself. Only when the smell of Sam’s cooking wafted up from the kitchen did Bucky shuffle out of the bedroom.

“Mornin’ sleeping beauty.” Sam said as he flipped an omelette. “Figured we’d go introduce ourselves to the neighbors today, made my momma’s cookies to take with us.”

“Just your friendly neighborhood gays here with cookies and spy equipment.” Bucky said through a mouthful of egg.

“Yeah. We can plant cameras at the front doors as we go.”

\----

They both were restless by the end of their first week undercover. Both were used to more action-heavy missions and not accustomed to sitting around the pool and playing nice with the neighbors. They were to attend the neighborhood block party/BBQ that evening, hoping to plant some surveillance devices in their prime suspects house. Bucky had whipped up some mayonnaise monstrosity for the cookout and Sam was begrudgingly holding his hand while looking at the serving dish in his other hand.   
  
“You got the mics to plant in the office?”    
  
“Yeah. You really gonna make people eat that?”   
  
“As you so eloquently say it, ‘white people eat nasty shit’. I’m sure Shelly from the next cul-de-sac over will ask me for the recipe.”   
  
“You wanna put a bet on that Barnes??”   
  
“Sure. Loser cleans the pool? And that’s Barnes-Wilson while we’re here.”   
  
“Deal.” 

They seamlessly worked their way into the present company, Sam grabbing a beer and mingling with the men at the grill. Bucky struck up a conversation with the hostess Cathy about her essential oil sales. They saw their main suspect, Richard Bradford, emerge from his home and embrace his wife before beginning to mingle. Sam met Bucky’s eye and they set their plan into motion.

First, they had to play up the newlywed aspect of their relationship. Bucky came and perched himself on Sam’s lap, stealing sips from his beer and giggling a bit. He batted his hooded eyelashes and trailed his hand a bit when he announced he needed to use the restroom. A few of the housewives tittered laughter from the group as Richard directed Bucky to where the main floor half-bath was. Second, Sam excused himself for another beer in the fridge and they rendezvoused outside the powder room before sneaking down the hall to plant their mics in Bradford’s office. Thirdly, they were supposed to return to the group together looking a bit like they had gotten caught up in each other and distracted. 

The plan went awry around step 2.5, when Bucky heard expensive loafers walking towards the office from room leading to the hall. He wasn’t exactly excited about his prospects, but the Winter Soldier hadn’t been infamous for slow thinking on his feet. He pulled Sam into a messy kiss and pulled them out of the office, shoving Sam against the door. Bucky tucked a hand into Sam’s back pocket to feel if he had gotten all the mics placed, earning a convincing-or maybe surprised- gasp. He broke off and looked at Sam’s brown eyes, hoping to look lost in each other’s beauty or some shit, but really just conveying that they had pulled off their mission. Now they just had to stick around until they could make a gracious exit. 

“Ah I remember those days.” Bradford’s pretentious voice boomed at them. “Can’t keep your hands off each other, eh?”   
  
Bucky just slipped off with a blush, leaving Sam to distract their target and give him a second to recollect himself outside. If they slipped away from the BBQ sooner rather than later, the other guests simply exchanged glances and mutters of ‘newlyweds.’

“You’re cleanin’ the pool Barnes, I didn’t see anyone ask for the recipie.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! i have lots of ideas and need clones to write them all for me plzz

“So Brenda’s three sign ups away from making her next level in ColorStreet but Cathy stopped coming to her parties after she joined HerbaLife. Susan is still going strong with Mary Kay. Sarah is getting hounded from all of them to join but hasn’t decided yet.” Bucky told Sam as he lazily scooped leaves out of their pool with the net on a long stick. “Between her and I, she’s thinking of throwing them all for a loop and going with  _ Pure Romance _ !”

“The drama of it all.” Sam said flatly. “You get way too much enjoyment out of this shit, I swear.”   
  
“Listen, maybe I get sadistic pleasure out of people ruining their lives.” Bucky shrugged. 

“Did you get any valuable information from Cathy at coffee? Or was it just about her pyramid scheme?” Sam sipped his beer and consciously didn’t look at Bucky’s ridiculously short patterned swim trunks.

“Oh yeah. She says Richard is going out of town next weekend, she thinks he’s having an affair with Shannon because he sneaks out some nights.” Bucky paused and flicked a bit of water over towards Sam with the net.   
  
“Why didn’t you lead with that?” Sam ducked from the spray with a yelp.

“Because missions, undercover, stealth shit is boring to me. Suburban white lady drama? Fascinating.” 

“You have a weird sense of what is interesting.”   
  
“It’s the repeated brainwashing.” Bucky said flatly. “You wanna grill out tonight? It’s a nice evening.”

Which is how Sam found himself flipping burgers and sipping a beer while Bucky chatted with one of their neighbors over the white picket fence. How did this become his life? Posing as the Winter Soldier’s husband was not exactly where he had planned his career to go. 

“Babe the meat’s almost ready!” Sam called to Bucky across the yard.

“Oh I bet it is.” Bucky responded, throwing a gratuitous wink to the lady he was talking with. 

Bucky loaded his plate up with four cheeseburgers and another plate was weighed down with potato salad. He went inside to get a beer for Sam and a kombucha for himself. Their backyard had a little fire pit that remained unlit, but had nice seating around it with good sightlines into the surrounding yards. 

“You ever think you’d get something like this? You know, back in the day?” Sam asked after they had been eating for a while.

“I mean.” Bucky paused midway through his third cheeseburger. “I knew I would have to pretend to like dames if I didn’t wanna end up in jail, so I guess I thought it’d be something like this. Really never got that far though, between taking care of a skinny blonde punk and getting shot at.”

Sam just made a noise of agreement and started poking at his salad. 

“How bout you? You ever plan for the American dream? Two and a half kids and golden retriever shit?”

“I was a bisexual black man during don’t ask don’t tell, what do you think?” Sam snorted when he said it. “And I was living day-to-day for a long time when I first got back. You know?”   
  
Bucky looked at him with an odd intensity. “I do.”

\-----

“Barnes! BUCK!” Sam hissed at Bucky later that night when they were in stealth gear in the Bradford’s backyard hydrangeas. 

They had planned out the rest of their undercover mission, including a stakeout that night and infiltrating to steal the weapons and records of drug sales later that week. Bucky, however, had snuck up and started scaling the wall towards the second floor windows.

“Bucky get DOWN HERE.” He whisper-yelled, all stealth training gone as he looked nervously at the back door. 

“Shhhh I need to make sure my intuition is right. I think there’s a secret room behind this one. See how the house extends so far back without another window? Hiding in plain sight.”

Sam swore as he saw Bucky climb horizontally along the house, no doubt clinging to a tiny ledge in the brick with his metal arm. He fished out a x-ray device from his pocket and stuck it to the brick to see the layout of the hidden room.

“Heavily armored, steel enforced door. Just like I thought.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah. Winter Soldier’s got good intuition. Now can you come down now?” Sam hissed up at him. 

He breathed out finally when Bucky was back with two feet firmly on the ground, grinning at him recklessly. 

“What happened to just a stakeout?”   
  
“Where’s” the fun of that?”   
  
“Barnes you’re gonna give me an early retirement.” Sam shook his head. “Dibs on first shower tonight.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go kids time for haphazardly finished missions and kinda rough post-mission fucking
> 
> and feelings don't forget those

“I gotta say, breaking into suburban homes isn’t really high up on the things that utilize my skill set.”    
  
“Barnes I swear to god.”   
  
“I’m going in.”   
  


Sam swore at Bucky over the comms, once again he was not sticking to their plans.

“No, Bucky! Goddamnit It’s not dark enough we could be seen.!”

Bucky was already securing a grappling hook onto the top floor window. “So what? Who’re they gonna call?”   
  
“I’m tempted to say ghostbusters but I’m mad at you.” Sam fumed, but followed him in attaching a grappling rope next to Bucky’s.

They hauled themselves up until they were standing in the Bradford’s bedroom.

“God this wallpaper is awful.” Bucky looked idly around as he walked over to where they suspected the hidden room was.   
  
“Bucky I swear-”   
  
“Who uses wallpaper still?” He stroked his metal fingers down a seam of said wallpaper, until a portion of the wall sunk back and a door appeared.

“BUCKY!” Sam yelled as he pulled him out of the way of the laser that fired out of the door when he tried to open it. “Jesus christ you’re going to give me a heart attack.”   
  
Sam pulled up his scanner to the keypad, looking for the fingerprints that would let them into the hidden area. He had nearly gotten it when they both heard a female voice behind them.

_ “Желание” _

“Oh for fucks sake.” Bucky said as he kicked the handgun out of Cathy’s hand. “Why do you people always try that?”   
  
“You….defector….” She hissed out at him.

“Yeah yeah, I know.” He had her in a chokehold with his metal arm.

“Keep her eyes open, we need it to get in here.” Sam said as he pressed more buttons on the hidden door, accidentally triggering the laser again.

“Working on it.” Bucky grunted as he worked the fingers of his flesh hand into their neighbors mouth to her cyanide tooth. “Atta girl. Now don’t make me gouge your eyes out too.”

She thrashed in his arms as he marched over to the hidden door where an eye scanner was pulled up, trying to resist being used to open the door. 

“You got cuffs, Wilson?” Bucky asked as the door opened and he shoved the woman at Sam, who caught her and slapped magnetic vibranium cuffs on her.

They walked through the weapon room, already sending info to SHIELD and picking up any records that were being kept in the room.

“Don’t touch-” Sam began only to see that Bucky had already picked up one of the weapons.

“I’ve used this one before.” He said quietly. “Vintage, how quaint.”   
  
“Boys we’ve got detail outside, bring ‘em out.” Hill’s voice came from their comms causing them to jump in the small space. 

Other Agents brought Cathy Bradford down while Bucky and Sam trailed after them, weapons in hand.

“Good work. Hopefully your cover isn’t completely blown.” Maria remarked. “We weren’t expecting you to advance until darkness had taken cover. Get some rest.”

With that she excused them and started directing other agents to clear the house. They cut through the well manicured backyards of their neighbors to their own house, laying their guns on the table and Sam exhaled deeply as he rested his hands on the counter.

“You alright?”   
  
“You could’ve jeopardized us, seriously.” Sam gritted out.   
  
“But I didn’t. We’re alive.”

“Well maybe one day we won’t be so lucky. We gotta work better together. Not you abandoning plan and-”   
  
Bucky kissed him harshly, pressing him against the counter as he slipped his tongue past Sam’s lips. Sam only paused a moment of surprise before returning the kiss, wrapping his hands into Bucky’s hair and tilting his head back to bare the elegant throat for his mouth. 

“You goddamn-”   
  


“Stupid-”

  
“Reckless-”   
  
“Old man-”   
  
He sucked marks onto Bucky’s throat with each word, pushing back against him until Bucky was pressed onto the door of the refrigerator. 

“I hate you.” Sam said, but the choked emotion in his throat gave away his true feelings as he pressed their foreheads together.

“The feeling’s mutual.” Bucky said before kissing him again, softer. 

They made their way up to the bedroom, shedding their tac gear and harshly kissing at the newly exposed skin along the way. They tumbled into the bed that they had been sharing and waking up tangled up together in for the whole mission. Their lips clashed and hands grabbed to pull each other closer with each movement. Bucky felt his hands be pulled above his head as he was laid back onto the sheets and Sam laid over him.

“You’re such a pain in my ass.” Sam hissed as he rubbed their clothed erections together. “You’re a brat. You know that?”   
  
Bucky just kissed him hard and opened his legs to let Sam settle between them after dragging Bucky’s underwear down. Sam jerked him off roughly, one hand still in Bucky’s hair as he let the dry friction of his hand bring him to full hardness, his own cock swelling at the visual of the Winter Soldier laid out for him. 

“You gonna do something about it?” Bucky purred, his eyes lidded.

“Yeah. Gonna fuck you.” Sam shucked his boxers off and found lube in the drawer. 

He pushed Bucky’s legs up to hold them both with one hand, pressing them back until his knees were practically touching his chest. Two lubed up fingers swirled around Bucky’s rim before one entered him without much preamble. Sam fucked him roughly with the one finger a few times before adding the second, speeding up and scissoring his fingers to stretch Bucky. His longer middle finger stroked Bucky’s prostate a few times, causing his legs to twitch in Sam’s strong grip.

“You ready? You gonna let me take you?” Sam almost growled, dropping Bucky’s legs and letting them spread again.

“Please.” Bucky needed this just as badly as Sam did. He arched his back to display his lubed entrance. “Please, get in me.”

He felt the blunt tip of Sam’s cock against his ass a moment later, slick from his precome and lube. Sam was taking him raw, not that there was any risk of disease. But the thought of being bare to each other made Bucky open his legs further. 

Sam was pressing in torturously slow, feeling every single inch of Bucky opening up to let him in. He bottomed out and Bucky felt like he was split open from the length and stretch and intimate touch of Sam stroking his hair and kissing him before starting to pull out. The drag of the head of his cock sent a fire up Bucky’s spine and he grabbed blindly until he laced their fingers together and felt Sam slowly fucking just within his rim.   
  
“P-please.” He whispered, tears pricking his eyes.   
  
“You ok?” Sam stilled and looked down at him with concerned eyes. “Buck, look at me.” 

Their eyes met and Bucky just gave him a shaky grin and a nod. “More please. Give it to me hard, Wilson.”

Sam pushed in with more force, hitting Bucky’s prostate and picking up a pace that had the sound of slapping skin filling the room. Bucky planted his legs on the bed and lifted his hips for a better angle. He was moaning with each time Sam bottomed out and with little warning, he shot off untouched in between them. 

He clenched and twitched through his orgasm, Sam slowing down to watch the other man overtaken by pleasure. He wasn’t expecting Bucky to grip him with his strong thighs and flip them to begin riding him. His softening cock was bouncing with him as he slammed down over onto Sam over and over again. 

“I’m close Buck-” 

Sam moved to lift Bucky off him but he just clenched around his cock and felt Sam’s release inside him. He slumped down on the bed while Bucky just remained sat on his lap with his come and dick still inside him.

“You get keyed up on mission too?” Sam said finally.

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded but looked off to the side. “That’s not what this was though.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
They looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

“Wash my back in the shower?”

“You are such a brat Buck.” Sam shook his head. “But yeah. I will.”


End file.
